bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis Holmes
Genesis Holmes is a Daitenshi and a member of Shou Yoshizawa's Toridoshi Hunting Squad. Appearance YoungGenesis.jpg|Genesis, during her time living in the Spiritual Realm. Genesis's Full Appearance.jpg|Genesis's first form as a Daitenshi. Genesis's Casual Attire.jpg|Genesis's second and most recent form, in casual wear. Genesis in Combat Attire.png|Genesis's second and most recent form, in combat wear. Genesis was initially a black-haired woman with white highlights and hazel eyes. She wore a black and brown striped vest over a green hoodie, a red plain skirt and brown boots. After her murder and transformation into a Daitenshi, her hair lengthens and turns completely black while her eyes turn red. She wears a white-themed gangster-style uniform complete with a longcoat, dress coat and shirt, tie, dress pants and black dress shoes. After the timeskip between the war against the Inner Circle, Sōsuke Aizen and Yhwach, her hair shortens again and her eyes take on a blue-purple color. Her casual attire consists of a green long-sleeved shirt that exposes the neck and partially the back, a brown-orange skirt, rope-like wrappings around the waist and black fashion boots. Her combat attire consists of a black, long-sleeved and one-piece dress with shorts underneath, fingerless gloves and brown-grey boots. Her gun of choice is dependent on what type she uses at the time. Personality Genesis can be summarized as a tomboyish yet friendly individual. Though she has a habit of being rough around the edges, she is very sociable and easy to get along with. Unlike her leader, who presents himself in a mature manner, she exhibits teenager traits, with one in particular being moodiness. She is particularly sensitive to negative reception of her person and will not hesitate to fire back at whoever is provoking her, regardless of whether or not it'll get her into trouble or not. Although she behaves in a similar manner to Oliver Holmes, she seems to behave in a much passive and controlled manner and only acts hostile when provoked. She will also refuse to engage in fighting unless he gives the command to - an expression of the extent of her loyalty and devotion towards him. Because of her history, she is not easy to trust other people. She harbors extreme bitterness towards her father and is somewhat resentful towards her sister for having been the favorite of the two siblings. Although she seems to be close friends with Shou, she holds slight wariness towards him as well. Despite her being a Daitenshi and an upholder of the Punisher's sin convictions, she herself occasionally falls back into her old habits. In the aftermath of the attack on the Black Blood Sect's location, Genesis ends up getting drunk from a bottle of Tendan Spill given to her by Senmei Tōketsu. During her expedition with the V-14 to save Oliver from being executed by Aethean officials, she gets into a verbally intimate moment with Yajū Reijingu until the two have to actually be stopped by Shinshin Fūten. History Genesis was the daughter of Oliver Holmes and his wife Allison Holmes, born in Aether alongside her older sister Kaitlyn. Because Kaitlyn was older, Oliver and Allison tended to focus more attention to Kaitlyn than Genesis. Although they still tried to raise Genesis as best as they could (and wanted to), she was still left bitter and angry. At the same time, however, she found freedom within their lack of authority on her. It was not uncommon for her to be out on the streets and trekking a lot. Once she was old enough, she started going to nightclubs and joined in partying. It was where she gained a habit of being sexually active - something that went relatively unnoticed by the likes of her parents and sister. All of that changed when her family (sans her mother, who was KIA) was touring through the military HQ of Aether. An attack by an unidentified force ended up killing the majority of staff and tourists there. Oliver and Genesis fled the area, but Kaitlyn was accidentally left behind. Her father instructed for the driver of their getaway vehicle to turn back around, but was given refusal. Kaitlyn was left to die, much to the grief of both of the surviving Holmes. In his grief filled rage and an irrational desire to sever the bonds and keep himself from feeling any more pain, Oliver shot Genesis in the head and killed her. Her actions cemented her fate, and she was cast into Hell for her sinful nature. Eventually, however, she was found and sought out by the Punisher due to luckily having retained her sanity even in the midst of her torture. Her recovery led to her transformation into a Daitenshi after explanation, and she was inserted into Shou Yoshizawa's detachment force. Synopsis Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows *The War of Four: In Touch *The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor *The War of Four: The Precipice of War *The War of Four: Seeds of Revelation Post War of Four stories *I've Come For You, An Inevitable Return Bleach: The Cauldron of Black *The Cauldron of Black: Unite the Chosen *The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault *The Cauldron of Black: The Battle of Principle Equipment C.G.L. Assault Rifle: Genesis's favorite weapon of choice. It is one of the most powerful weapons out of the Daitenshi's arsenal. The weight of the C.G.L. and recoil of the auto-fire make it next to impossible for those without superhuman strength to carry, and symbols hidden within the gun itself render it so that only a Daitenshi can use it; anything else will be severely burned from touching it. The bullets it fires are explosive incendiaries, capable of incinerating anything that they touch. The projectiles, made from the rock material found in some parts of Hell, are capable of shredding and destroying any man-made defense that they connect with. Stormwalker: Genesis' more recent weapon of choice, as well as the standard-issue weapon for the Daitenshi. It is a single-shot weapon, with each shot capable of delivering critical damage to even spiritually empowered targets. Like the CGL, the Stormwalker is protected by runes and cannot be used by those without superhuman physical prowess. But unlike the CGL, its rounds are armor-piercing and can tear through even energy-based defenses. The speed of each shot is extremely difficult to avoid, and a master of the Stormwalker can effectively corner even a master of high-speed movement given the opportunity. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a Daitenshi, Genesis boasts an immense amount of spiritual energy. The aura of this energy can be identified with the likes of "death and brimstone", according to Shinshin Fūten.The War of Four: In Touch Although she has never been known to exert it in combat, she has been able to withstand the energies of Daigomi Bandai and Rosalina Seraphim quite naturally.The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and ShadowsThe War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Master Marksmanship Specialist: Genesis showed competent skill in the use of her personal rifle. She is capable of shooting targets from several miles away, shown when she attacked Kyōki Keshin. Her capability with a rifle allows her to compete head-to-head with considerably powerful individuals who traditionally sport swords, such as Daigomi Bandai and Rosalina Seraphim.The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and ShadowsThe War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Enhanced Endurance: Genesis was shown to be able to fall from the sky to the ground and show no signs of crippling injury when she was inserted into the battle between the Black Blood Sect and the Inner Circle with Shou Yoshizawa.The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a Daitenshi, Genesis possesses immense skill in barehanded fighting. Her skills enable her to fight against even the likes of an armed opponent, and she falls on this whenever she finds her gun disabled. High-Speed Regeneration: As standard with the Daitenshi, Genesis has the ability to regenerate lost body tissue and heal any injuries she has sustained within a matter of seconds. After one half of her face was severely burned by Daigomi Bandai, she was able to restore it to normal and continue fighting.The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows The best example, however, is when she was split in half from the head down by Rosalina and was able to pull herself together before retaliating.The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Tahitita Master: Genesis is a master of the Tahitita, the standard fast-locomotive technique for the Daitenshi. She is capable of closing massive distances within a matter of seconds for extended periods of time without exhausting herself. Her speed can take anyone off their guard if they allow themselves to get careless and leave themselves vulnerable. Trivia Quotes References Category:Female Category:Hell Category:Protagonists Category:Daitenshi Category:Character